kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash
|anime = #J76/#E76 - #J97/#E51 - #J98/#E98 |type = One-Use, Energy (Fire) |hat = Anime: Dark blue, gold, white, and silver Samurai helmet with an eight-pointed silver star with an emerald in front of it and a blue and gold pigtail. Kirby's pink skin turns darker and his rosy cheeks are changed to an amber shade. Games: Starting with Kirby's Return to Dream Land, silver, domed crown, with a glowing energy in the dome. Over the top and middle of the dome is a strip of silver and a purple line on it. On that is a yellow star with a silver outline. The front of the crown is similar to Fire's, and there is a orange gem on it. |elements = Sizzle |powers = Lights fuses, activates switches, deals heavy full-screen damage. |icon = |enemies = Bomber, Searches; Scarfy, Mr. Anglep (via Copy) |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. |bosses = Dark Mind's Bomb Paint Roller's Bomb Metal General's huge missile }} Crash is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. General Information A single-use Copy Ability and arguably the strongest one of all, Crash is able to hit everywhere on the screen. In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby would freeze everything on the screen in place before flying across the screen erratically at a rapid pace, doing massive damage to all enemies. In subsequent games, Kirby would simply summon a massive energy surge around him to the achieve the same effect, burning every enemy on-screen. Moveset Friend Abilities In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Crash Kirby appears in two episodes of the anime. Up until this point in the franchise, it was the one of the only times that Kirby dons a hat for the ability (as Kirby usually just flashes when he has this ability like most other one-use abilities, although this was changed much later as of Kirby's Return to Dream Land). Instead of creating an explosion directly from his body Kirby pulls a white-hot orb of energy out of his mouth, then raises it over his head. The ensuing explosion is unique in that Kirby can choose who it harms so his friends don't get hurt - unlike the Mike ability. Transformation Sequence Crash Kirby Transformation (English) Crash Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, bands of light spin around him before forming the hat that slowly falls onto his head. Flavor Texts In Other Languages The meaning of the name of the Crash ability varies throughout different languages. In Japanese, it is クラッシュ (Kurasshu), meaning Crash, as it does in English. Its German name is Inferno, though it was also called Kugelblitz, Ball Lightning, in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The Spanish name is Catapum, corresponding to the English onomatopoeia Ka-boom; its French name is Foudre, Lightning; and its Italian name is Bomba, Bomb (Italian has a separate name for the Bomb ability). Finally, the Chinese name is 爆裂 (Bàoliè), meaning Burst. Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, Kirby has a white space in his open mouth as he prepares for the blast, giving him the appearance that he is gritting his teeth despite not having any. This was removed in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby does an "X" move with his hands before creating the explosion. *In the anime, it was once mentioned that King Dedede has a fear of the Crash ability. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land & Kirby Super Star Ultra, lightning flies from Kirby, and he does a few flips when using the Crash ability. *In Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II, as Kirby transforms into Crash Kirby a second time, Meta Knight accidentally explains which ability he is getting, even though Meta Knight usually explains this afterwards. This was added in the dub because the episode first aired in North America before Crash Kirby was formally introduced in Fossil Fools - Part II. *In Kirby's Adventure, when Kirby uses the Crash ability, he bounces across the screen at numerous random directions at super-fast speeds, all the while a strobe effect is shown to represent explosions. This scene was never shown in any other game, presumably to prevent epileptic seizures. **The Crash Rush move in Kirby Star Allies is somewhat reminiscent of this, sending friends bouncing across the screen. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Crash a hat. However, this hat looks nothing like the hat seen in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Crash a Copy Essence and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Crash" Introduction Video Artwork KA Crash.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Crash.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Wnm_ep76.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' 6-crash-3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Crash.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRTDL Crash.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Crash_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery KA_Crash_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' EE Plasma Wisp.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Crash.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Crash.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' crash2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSU Blade Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Crash_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Crash.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Crash KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Friend Ability Crash Rush.jpeg|The Friend Ability: Crash Rush crash.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites KA Crash sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby Crash 2868.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiDL Crash.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror CrashKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv crash.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' CrashiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' CrashiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror CrashiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' CrashiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Crash icon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Crash icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Crash_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Inferno es:Catapum fr:Foudre it:Bomba ja:クラッシュ ru:Крушение zh:巨爆 Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:One-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies